nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki weekly update: April 13-19
Weekly update: April 13 - 19 Welcome everyone to another weekly update! Weekly updates are written by the Nitrome Wiki user NOBODY and cover notable events that happened during the past week. These posts were originally posted on Facebook, but are now being posted her on Nitrome Wiki. Notable edits Grammar Cat expanded the Ice Breaker Water page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Water_%28Ice_Breaker%29 She also edited the Graveyard Shift zombies article where she expanded the Appearance and Game Information sections. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Zombies_%28Graveyard_Shift%29 Along with that, she also elaborated on the appearance of Zapo, Fault Line's main character. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Zapo New content The release of Update 1 for Magic Touch Wizard for Hire brought to the page some new information for the Development section, along with the rearranging of some paragraphs to better integrate them into the section. Some new content regarding the game's level design and the patterns the knights follows were added, along with an alternate way to get the 1000 free coins for the "Get a game" option and some new information added about the new versions of the game. Finally, the sales section was updated. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Touch:_Wizard_for_Hire For Silly Sausage in Meat Land level walkthroughs for 25-42 were added, along with information added about the version updates for the game. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Silly_Sausage_in_Meat_Land The video walkthrough for levels 18-25 of Hot Air 2 were revised, with currently added walkthroughs identified as being all stars or just walkthoughs, and new video walkthroughs added. These new walkthroughs are the all stars walkthroughs for levels 18, 19, 21, and 24. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Hot_Air_2 Nitromian Poptropica added some content to the previously empty Game Information section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Protagonist_%28Gunbrick_mobile%29 Frostyflytrap found in B.C. Bow Contest an unused character intended to be unlocked - Medusa from Double Edged! http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/B.C._Bow_Contest#Beta_elements Nitromian Poptropica created the Platform Panic coins article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Coins_%28Platform_Panic%29 Along with that, he also created the Platform Panic springs article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Springs_%28Platform_Panic%29 Strplumboder added a short description of the references in the Magic Touch Wizard for Hire Magma background. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Backgrounds The Magic Touch Knights page was expanded and revised. SporeVideos3 renamed the original 3 Wizard for Hire knights to give them more descriptive names, and Megaphantaze and Symage added a ton of info about the new king and thief characters. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_%28Magic_Touch_series%29 Nitromian Poptropica added to the Interactive objects section of Ice Beaker. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Beak The Silly Sausage in Meat Land knives article was created by Barqsrootbeersucks, with information added by the same person and NOBODY. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Knives Random-storykeeper added a walkthrough for levels 1 and 2 of Fluffball. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Fluffball The Magic Touch Wizard for Hire spells article was expanded by NOBODY and Megaphantaze, with a section for the gun hat and Unicorn spells, and new observations from previous spells: Knights do not grant points if they are killed by direct impact from a bomb from the cannon spell (M symbol) and fireball from Balloon Nuke (N symbol), but they do if hit by the dragon(s) from the Dragon spell (W symbol). Also, tips on how to best use the Dragon spell was added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spells Notable new images Frostyflytrap uploaded an image of the B.C. Bow Contest large T-rex opening and closing its mouth. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/File:BC_Bow_Contest_-_T-rex.gif (click the image on the page for the .gif) With the help of images from Frostyflytrap, Emitewiki2 added to the Feed Me Greenhouse article a list of all the plants encountered in the game. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Greenhouse#Vegitation ---- Thanks for reading this week's weekly update! Category:Blog posts